


Seven Minutes In Hell

by rolliingdiice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolliingdiice/pseuds/rolliingdiice
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi escape a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven and end up at a local Mcdonald's.





	Seven Minutes In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first fic so it's really short. Sorry! If you have any criticism, please feel free to tell me!

This night was a mess. What had started as a quiet study session for the V3 class in an unlocked classroom had quickly turned into an awkward game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, with Miu as the ringleader. As of right now, everyone's eyes were plastered on the closet door, where Kaede and Maki had been locked into a few minutes ago. The room was dead silent as everyone strained to hear something, anything. 

"One minute left!" Kiibo broke the silence, only to be aggressively shushed by several different people. Shuichi sighed and rubbed his temples. He'd wanted to leave a long time ago, but Miu was using his hat to hold the name slips, so he was stuck for the time being. Still, the clock was ticking. 

"Alright!" Miu bounced up like a jack-in-the-box and bounded towards the door, ripping it open. Inside stood Maki and Kaede, both red in the face. Kokichi jumped up from his seat, his energy rivaling Miu's. 

"Oh wow, they're both blushing! I wonder what went on in there?" He tapped in chin in fake curiosity, "Looks like some hot action!" 

Shuichi rolled his eyes, "Calm down Kokichi. Let's just move on." Kaede gave him a thankful smile as she walked towards the sofa, her pinky intertwined with Maki's. 

"Ooooooh, what's this? Hand holding? Just how long were you in that closet?" 

"Do you wanna die?" Maki glowered at him as she suspiciously reached behind her back for something, most likely a weapon. 

Kokichi just giggled, clearly not taking her words seriously, "Awwww Maki! Don't cover up your burning love for Kaede with cheap threats, we all know what's really going on!" The assassin shot daggers at him with her eyes, her face matching her clothes. Kaede buried her face in her shoulder with embarrassment. 

Shuichi stood, now annoyed with the smaller boy, "Kokichi. Seriously, stop. It's not funny." 

"Oh? Is my beloved Shumai taking a stand?" Kokichi flashed his signature grin, "I gotta say, you seem a lot more confident without that emo hat on." Instinctively, Shuichi's hand brushed his bangs, but before he could reply Miu interrupted him 

"Alright fuckers!" She grinned maniacally and teasingly waved the hat full of names around, "Who's next?" The class groaned unenthusiastically but it seemed to take the edge off the situation. Shuichi sat down again and Kokichi was quiet. Miu combed her fingers through the papers in a poor attempt to build tension. 

"Nyeh... Just pick a name already. I want to go to home and sleep." Himiko called from the other side of the room where she was nestled in Tenko's lap. 

"Ugh, fine. You dipshits have no appreciation for entertainment." Miu grabbed two slips and lazily read out the names. "Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Oma." Shuichi immediately sat up in shock, his posture rigid. Even Kokichi look surprised for a second, his mouth frozen in a small 'o'. But only for a second. His face quickly melted into a devious grin and he bounced up from his seat. 

"Oh wow! What a twisted turn of events! I've dreamt of this moment for as long as I can remember!" Kokichi cackled. He skipped into the closet and stared at Shuichi expectantly. "Are you coming or what? I want to get right into all the kinky stuff." He grinned slyly. Shuichi was still frozen. 

"Oi Pooichi. You have to go, it's the rules." Miu gave him a nudge with her knee which seemed to break him out of his trance. Slowly, he stood and started the slow walk over to the closet. He made eye contact with Kaede who gave him a sympathetic smile. Shuichi knew what that meant. Anything could happen in there. Who knew what crazy things Kokichi was into? Shuichi took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and stepped in. He cringed at the sound of Miu closing and locking the door. 

Shuichi knew he needed to lay the lines before Kokichi could get the upper hand. He took a shaky breath and started, "K-kokichi look. Um, I don't want to hurt your feelings but um, I-" 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force you to do anything." Kokichi cut him off, and for the first time since he'd entered Shuichi looked at his face. The room was dimly lit but Shuichi could still see a serious expression on Kokichi's normally happy face. "This game is boring anyways." He glanced above Shuichi's head. "How about we make an escape?" The cheeky smile was back. Shuichi looked up and his eyes stopped on a small window. It was probably big enough for him, but just barely. 

"How would we even-?" 

Kokichi cut him off again, "I'll go out first, just follow my lead. If you can't reach just stand on a box or something." He looked up and frowned, "Uh, could you unlock it?" Shuichi chuckled and easily reached over Kokichi head to snap the lock and push the door open. 

"The ultimate supreme leader of evil can't open a little window?" Shuichi smiled slightly. 

"Oh? Was that an insult?" Kokichi feigned shock and mockingly placed a hand over his heart. "Why, Shuichi, I am deeply offended." 

Shuichi cocked his head, still smiling, "Really? Or are you just lying again?" Kokichi relaxed and chuckled, 

"Ah, you know me to well." He stared at the detective for a second before swiftly turning back to the window Using the shelves as a makeshift ladder, he nimbly climbed up and slid to the outside. A moment later, Shuichi heard the soft thud of Kokichi's feet hitting the ground. He stared at the window in amazement. Kokichi didn't show his skills often so it was easy to forget how agile he was, but that fact only seemed to make it more impressive. With a considerable less amount of grace, Shuichi awkwardly climbed up to the window, half using the shelves and half standing on an old vacuum box. After an uncomfortable amount of time he finally managed to squeeze his body through and fall onto the ground. 

The night air was crisp and refreshing. Shuichi relaxed as he felt the tension of the game drift away. He brushed himself off and stood up to see Kokichi stretching, his back to Shuichi. His form was silhouetted by the moon, and for a second, his stark white D.I.C.E attire seemed to glow. Shuichi stared, his breath caught in his throat. It was strangely beautiful. No, Kokichi was strangely beautiful. But it only lasted for a second. Kokichi turned around to face Shuichi and smiled. 

"Alright! That closet was soooo stuffy. I was gonna die!" Kokichi put on an exaggeratedly sad face, "No lie! I was seconds away from death." 

Shuichi decided not to address that obvious lie, "So... What now? Do we just stand here for the rest of the time?" 

"Are you nuts? If they find us out here they'll just toss us back in!" Kokichi stepped closer to the other boy, "You know what this means, right, Shuichi?" He dragged Shuichi's name out into an almost flirty tone and looked up at Shuichi, his gaze strong. The detective looked down at Kokichi, and realized just how close he was. He couldn't meet his eyes for some reason. 

"Um... no?" 

In an instant, Kokichi stepped away and was back to his normal self, "You get to learn the life of a lowly criminal like me! We need to steal away into the night with nothing but the clothes on our backs!" He pranced around, "Under the cover of darkness, we must run from the cold unforgiving world of our upbringing!" He spun in a circle and fell backwards. Out of pure instinct, Shuichi caught him and once again found himself looking down and gazing into Kokichi's purple eyes. "Isn't that romantic?" For some reason, Shuichi felt his face heat up. He quickly pulled Kokichi onto his feet and looked away. 

"Why don't we just stake out at a restaurant or something." He mumbled. "Ooh! Good idea! I think all that's open at this time of night is fast food, but we can make do, right?" Shuichi just nodded, still not looking at Kokichi's face. What was happening to him? 

 

After almost half an hour of the two walking along a sidewalk with Kokichi babbling and Shuichi quietly nodding, they finally stopped in front of a McDonalds.

"Let's stop here. It's the only place open for a long while." Shuichi had recovered a bit from before, but these new feelings were confusing. Why was Kokichi making him blush? Did this mean anything?

Kokichi was practically bouncing with excitement, "I haven't been to Mcdonald's in such a long time! C'mon!" Lie. He grabbed Shuichi's wrist and pulled him inside. Once the supreme leader had finally stopped, Shuichi shyly pulled his hand away. They both blinked as they stared up at the illuminated menu. the lighting was a big change from the foggy glow of street lamps. A bored cashier stared vacantly at them both, loudly smacking her gum as she waited for them to order.

"Hmmm... I think I'll have a number nine, two tens, a side order of a large five, a number four, and a large panta."

"Jesus, can you even eat all that?"

"Don't underestimate me, Shuichi." Shuichi flinched at the sound of his own name. "I'm a growing boy, I need this." Kokichi flashed a grin as he reached into his pocket but suddenly frowned. "Shit. I forgot my wallet."

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover you." Shuichi was already pulling money out of his wallet. The cashier took handed him a receipt and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Aw that's so sweet! But don't count on a dirty liar like me paying you back!"

Shuichi shrugged, "You don't have to. I guess it's a thank you for getting me out of that closet."

"Oh." Kokichi was quiet for a moment and Shuichi began to wonder if he'd said something wrong. However, before he could press the food was ready. He grabbed the tray and they sat down at a table overlooking the playground.

Kokichi was extra energetic as he piled his food in front of him, "I wonder what everyone thought when they realized we were gone?"

"I'd bet serious money that Angie blamed it on Atua."

Kokichi snorted, "Of course she did. What about the stakes on Korekiyo standing in the back and doing his... thing."

"His thing?"

"Yeah," Kokichi sat straight up and daintily covered his mouth with his hand, "Kukukuku... How interesting." Shuichi laughed and took a bite of his salad. As he ate, he felt himself getting lost in thought. Food always did that to him, but now his subject of scrutiny was right in front of him. As Kokichi blathered on about random things, Shuichi observed him. Why did he blush earlier? What was it about Kokichi saying Shuichi's name? Kokichi always seemed full of life and energy. He was unexpected, unashamed, and unbothered. But at the same time, Kokichi has his serious moments, and when he did, he contributed valuable insight to whatever the situation was. Normally Shuichi would write off these feelings as a simple admiration, but this felt different. If Shuichi was just impressed by Kokichi, that didn't explain the feeling he got when he look into Kokichi's eyes. Like his words had left him and his stomach was doing flips.

"Something wrong Shuichi? Is the fact you're eating a McDonald's salad getting to you?" Kokichi broke Shuichi's thoughts. He seemed to do that a lot.

Shuichi pushed his salad away from him, "My expectations for this wasn't high but somehow it's still disappointing."

"Here." Kokichi tossed one of his hamburgers in front of him, "If you're going to pump poison into your body, it might as well taste good."

"It's your food though."

Kokichi shrugged, "You paid for it." He took another huge bite which left melted cheese smeared across his cheek. Shuichi chuckled to himself. Even covered in cheese, Kokichi was attractive. Shuichi frowned internally, did he find Kokichi attractive? Is that was this was all about? Kokichi?? Really???

Kokichi was saying something, but Shuichi was so deep in his own thoughts he barely heard it.

"Y'know, it's is an interesting situation we've found ourselves in." He said through a mouthful of burger.

"Hm?" The detective was still only half paying attention.

"A dinner that you paid for... All by ourselves. Some may call this a date." Kokichi giggled, "What do you think of that?"

"I wouldn't mind going on a date with you." Shuichi said absentmindedly. Kokichi froze, not even chewing. The sudden silence snapped Shuichi back to reality and he replayed the last the seconds in his head, "Oh wait, shit." He knew he needed to backpedal, fast. "I'm lying." He mentally face palmed. That's Kokichi's line dammit!

Shuichi's retreat seemed to break Kokichi out of his funk and he dropped his burger onto his tray, "No you're not! I can always tell when someone's lying, and you're not!"

"Y-you've got that wrong! I was just joking!" Shuichi's mind was going into overdrive trying to figure a away out of this situation.

"Again, you weren't. Don't try to lie to me, Shuichi!" There his damn name was again. Shuichi sighed and dropped his head onto the table. The smaller boy stared down at him, "Shuichi..?" The detective didn't respond. "Did your brain short circuit?" Shuichi said nothing. "I mean... if it helps... I'd like to go on a date with you too." Shuichi rolled his head to the side to look up at Kokichi, cautious relief ebbed at his mind.

"Really?"

"Um... Yeah." Kokichi was staring intently at his burger right now, obviously avoiding eye contact. Shuichi realized this whole vulnerability thing must not be easy for him. The detective chuckled. "What?" Kokichi glared at Shuichi in confusion.

"You have cheese on your face." Kokichi slapped his hand to his cheek. "Other side." He switch sides, still missing it completely. "Hold on one second." Shuichi sat up and leaned over the table to wipe it off with his thumb, noting how suddenly tame Kokichi was. "That's better." He sat back down and picked up his burger. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Shuichi crumbled up his wrapper and met the other boy's gaze.

"So when would this date be?"

Kokichi smiled, "Whenever you want."


End file.
